fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Natasha
Natasha is a beautiful cleric from Grado, forced to flee because her master (a very well-respected and loved priest, a "holy man" in her words) discovered Grado's plan to destroy the Sacred Stones and was killed for it, yet managed to entrust Natasha with the secret as he lay dying. She immediately sought Eirika's help to make this plan known to other countries, also "recruiting" the myrmidon Joshua whom she encountered next to the local arena. She is graceful, gentle and serious; according to Joshua, her skill to heal isn't only limited to healing the body, but also the mind and the soul of those who ask her for help. Personality Natasha is a very serious, graceful, and loyal person. In her A supports with Joshua or Seth, she is rather doubtful of making a decision on their proposals, but chooses to accept it anyway. She is also very kind-hearted and caring, portrayed in her support conversations where she is dedicated to help anyone the way she can selflessly. After finding out the reason of Grado's sudden invasion, she is first character to betray Grado despite the immense danger to her life. Despite this, she is very humble and when she is praised, she quickly claims that she thinks she doesn't deserve it. Stats Initial Stats *Lvl 1 *HP 18 *Mag 2 *Skill 4 *Spd 8 *Luck 6 *Def 2 *Res 6 Promotion Gain Sister to Bishop *HP +3 *Mag +1 *Skill +2 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Light Rank: E *Skill: Slayer (Does 3 times the normal damage to dark creatures) Sister to Valkyrie *HP +3 *Mag +2 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +3 *Light Rank: E Growth Rates *HP 50% *Mag 60% *Skill 25% *Spd 40% *Luck 60% *Def 15% *Res 55% Overall She's a decent character on her own. She gains better stat caps in every level. When she is promoted, she gains extra Skill and Speed which makes up for her low Defense. As a Bishop (if chosen) she will gain the Slayer skill, which is always a plus. She will probably max out her Luck, her only average stats is her skill which can probably a bit low, but can be covered by light magic's high hit rate, if you intend to use her, support her with Joshua or Seth to have a bonus in hit% and Avoid,and just keep her behind them for protection since both Joshua and Seth have a higher HP and Def Possible Endings Natasha, Sacred Healer: Once the war was over, Natasha returned to Grado to help rebuild the empire. She dedicated herself to easing the grief of those families that lost soldiers during the war. Natasha and Joshua ending: When Joshua returned to Jehanna, he took Natasha as his bride and claimed the throne as its rightful heir. Natasha was the perfect companion, and together, they carried the mighty desert nation to great glory. Natasha and Seth ending: Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness. Natasha and Knoll ending: There is no change in the ending here, though many believe that was an oversight because their ending support had them planning to work together to help rebuild Grado. Other Supports *Franz *Cormag Etymology 'Natasha' is a Russian variant of the name 'Natalie,' which meant 'Christmas Day' in Latin, coming from the same root as the words 'natal' and 'nativity.' Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters